Decade
by catchingwaves
Summary: 6 years later from the first Hunger Games, It is now the 80th Hunger Games, which is a huge deal since its the 8th decade of the Games. The story follows a 16 year old boy named Shoal who faces a big problem when he is chosen. Enjoy and Review, let me know to keep going! oh, and may the odds be ever in your favor.


CHAPTER 1 - everything falls apart

Gruter is reading the same "terms and conditions for the Hunger Games." I just kept my hands clasped as he finished and moved towards the bowl for the girls. He slowly walked back to the microphone and pursed his lips together while he unfolded it.

"and the tribute is" he paused "Autumn Calvence!"

My entire world just stopped. she walked up there with her mouth wide open. She turned to me with a tear rolling down her cheek. All the boys around me patted me on the back. And whispers of "sorry" filled my ears. She stood on the stage looking around, trying so hard not to burst into tears or run off. I could tell.

"Boys..." Gruter begin, i hadn't even noticed him walk to the bowl. "The male tribute is.. Shoal...well..this is a first."

My throat tightened up at the sound of my name. My mind was racing, wondering, hoping it was a different Shoal.

"Calvence." Gruter exclaimed making the microphone squeak.

"NO." I yelled. The guards grabbed my arms and begin to take me by force. "This is sick! forcing me to compete against my sister!"

i struggled. i couldn't get loose, i began to panic, breathing loudly, probably looking crazy. Looking desperately to the crowd, hoping someone would volunteer. Nobody would. i just glared at Gruter, who was standing there with his big gut. Gruter stood there awkwardly, knowing this is wrong.

"Well." Gruter said letting out a great belly laugh. "I'd say your siblings, am i right?"

"Twins" Autumn said under her breath.

"Twins, well this is a first. Siblings competing! The capital will just eat this up!" He boomed into the mic.

"it looks like you already eat everything else." I said, instantly regretting it. Though it did make everyone chuckle.

He stared at me then cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, You 80th annual Hunger Game tributes for district 8! Now, go on shake hands."

Instead we hugged each other and she began to sob into my shoulder. The crowd was silent. I whispered,"I love you." which i have actually never said to her. Normally i would just say "you're a good sister" or "love ya", when ever she would do things like make dinner and stuff. This time i meant it. I wanted her to know. I thought this was a proper situation to do so. Gruter separated us and sent us to opposite sides of the stage where they will then make us go to rooms to say goodbye.

I sat on a stool in the middle of an empty room. I was shaking my leg nervously when i heard the door open. It was my mother and father. Then i lost it. I began to cry. I put myself in their shoes. Having to watch BOTH of their only children fight to the death and against each other on television.

"I don't want to do this." I whimpered like a little kid that didn't want tot take his medicine. My mom rushed over and hugged me. Her shoulders shook as she cried. My dad stood there, looking at the floor.

"Try your best." He said completely emotionless. I nodded my head.

"have you talked to Autumn yet?" I asked my mother, wiping away my tears and getting my self back together.

"No, but we don't have that much time to talk, i want you to go for a backpack with supplies, maybe grab some weapons" She said

"But I don't know how to use -" I interrupted

"I don't care you need some defense. You've hunted, right?"

"yea, but I'm not good at it."

"you brought home a bird once."

"once." my dad said.

"good luck, Shoal i love you so -" she started

The guards came in and escorted my parents out. I took a deep breath and before I could release it, Licah and Javia came in. Javia ran up and hugged me and Licah joined.

"please win." Javia said

"im not planning on killing my sister." I replied

"someone else will probably beat you to it." Licah assured

"not if i can help it." i said as we released our group hug.

The guards came in, and I complained that it was short. They said the train was here. Which I was happy about. I needed to see Autumn.


End file.
